


Camille Gilbert

by Deimos_Ovid



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other, Psychic Abilities, Up for Grabs, story idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deimos_Ovid/pseuds/Deimos_Ovid
Summary: Camille Gilbert, she was Mystic Falls greatest secret/shame and even greater topic of gossip. Her name would be mentioned in all kinds of manner. Most used as a warning like, you better do such-and-such, or else you’ll end up like Camille Gilbert.Again, all my posted stories are up for anyone to use as their own. Just send me the link cause I love reading more than writing.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Intro:

Camille Gilbert, she was Mystic Falls greatest secret/shame and even greater topic of gossip. Her name would be mentioned in all kinds of manner. Most used as a warning like, _you better do such-and-such, or else you’ll end up like Camille Gilbert_. 

It wasn’t Camille’s fault though. She had been born strange, as a baby she did not cry and refused the bottled milk. Days after her birth, and still she did nothing, nothing but stare with lifeless eyes. It was as if she was born without a soul. The Gilbert family did not know what to do. Grayson, Miranda, Jenna, and even John, were overwhelmed. The parents and Uncle and Aunt decided to spend, what they thought to be the final days of the newborn, at home. However, John couldn’t bear to see the child wither away. He went to a witch, Phoebe, and begged her to save Camille, his 3-day old daughter.

Phoebe, once a mother herself for however brief, was compelled to help save this man’s child. Phoebe was unsure of how to save the newborn, she didn’t know _how_ it was possible for a twin to be born alongside the doppelgänger. Let alone _why_ Nature would allow for it to happen. The witch hypothesized that it had to also be because of Elena. The first-born was meant to absorb her twin in the womb, but she _didn’t_. 

For the first time, since the beginning of time, there were two doppelgängers of the same person. Nature, trying to correct the balance, wanted Camille to die. However, Phoebe believed that since Nature failed to correct this mistake _before_ Camille’s birth, it had no right to take her life now. Phoebe channeled, prayed, and begged every witch in her ancestral line. Advocating that it was too late and not right for Nature to kill the girl. Pleading towards all these witches’ maternal instinct and sympathy. 

The witch’s cries and pleas were answered. It was decided that the child _could_ survive, if and only if, it wasn’t _just_ a doppelgänger. And so it must be, and so it was. Camille _Phoebe_ Gilbert was blessed with psychic abilities. However, the ancestor witches feared what this much power could mean, and they added the curse that the child’s visions, if she tried to tell anyone, would be vague, non-sensical, or unbelievable to everyone but her. Nature deemed the witches’ decision acceptable and relented. 

From that moment, that exact moment, Camille started crying. Shocking Grayson, Miranda, and Jenna with her change of vitality. John was in the process of repeatedly thanking Phoebe and her ancestors. The true father then hurried home to his newborns, smiling. 

The mysterious circumstances of Camille’s birth did not forebode any good. Especially when the child started talking at six. While she no longer seemed lifeless, she was still more serene and composed than her sister and their friends. Camille often stares off into the distance and seems detached from what is going on around her, only John understood why. 

Whenever Camille had her absentminded moments. John placed her on his lap and asked what she saw or was thinking. While Camille would tell him about her vision, John would write down in a journal whatever she said so that he could later try and figure out its meaning. He would be left with vague prophecies; _from now, twice five years will not be a good day._ Did this mean that in the span of 10 years, two days that mark the fifth year will be bad days or that the day that marks 10 years will be a bad day? The day Camille said this prophecy was May 23rd, 1999. When May 23rd, 2004 passed without anything notable happening, John concluded that May 23rd, 2009 would be this prophesied bad day. Camille would make other prophecies that allude to this date, not all vague though. Some were non-sensical to him even with his supernatural knowledge; 

To better explain Camille’s psychic episodes to the people non-privy to the supernatural existence, the Gilbert family said that she was autistic. One could argue that Camille was actually autistic, Camille lacked the ability to make friends, was withdrawn, had an encyclopedic understanding of certain topics, and paid great attention to the minutiae. 

However, all these signs and symptoms stemmed from her psychic abilities and society’s inclination to shun and hate the strange. 

Children can be harsh. Camille’s peculiar behavior and odd habits make her the target of teasing and ridicule. Through it all, she is surprisingly patient and accepting for someone her age. Camille doesn’t fight back or even seem to care, (although she is certainly aware of much of the teasing.)

One day, Camille saw a prophecy that was too much for her to handle. She saw the death of Jeremy, his neck being snapped, she saw the death of John, Jenna, and Elena. Jenna’s deaths, her neck snapping, and her heart ripped out of her, overwhelmed and caused her great sorrow. Elena’s death of being agonizingly drained of all her blood, tortured her. However it was the death of John that broke her. Camille always knew that John was her father, and she loved and treated him as such. After witnessing all of these deaths, Camille snapped out of her vision screaming. She was hysterical and hurt herself in her hysteria. Grayson had to sedate Camille to calm her down. John, Grayson, and Miranda all agreed it would be best to have Camille committed to a psychiatric hospital temporarily. 

John especially agreed to it because he was worried about the upcoming date, May 23rd. It was only 6 months away. John was worried about what effect this day of calamity might have on Camille, and thought it best to keep her somewhere he knew she’d be safe. Until such date passed, Camille was to be confined to a room in a psychiatric hospital. It might have been the right decision regardless of how close May 23rd was, because whatever Camille saw in her vision broke something in her mentally. Before the vision, Camille could talk regularly, and after the vision, Camille would only speak in riddles and what she saw in her visions. 

Grief at her father's sudden and unexplained death had unbalanced her mind. The vision offered no explanation of the circumstances that led up to John’s death. Camille has just finished reeling from Jeremy, Jenna, and Elena’s painful deaths. John’s death had obviously taken its toll on Camille’s psyche, causing her to initially violently lash out. To permanently spouting such wild and other times woeful riddles. 

Unable to think of a better solution and fearing for the safety of Camille and the danger she could pose to Jeremy, the Gilbert family checked her into a psychiatric hospital, only stating that her “autism” needed to be better looked after since Grayson and Miranda had work and Elena and Jeremy to take care of. They decisively left out to part about her harming herself as it was an accident. 

Rumors of Camille’s madness spread like wild fire. While no one had the egotism and arrogance to outright talk about Camille Gilbert, the whispers about her were constant. Soon enough May 23rd arrived, and a series of things were happening all at once for the Gilbert family. Grayson, Miranda, and Jeremy were enjoying their family game night. Elena was in the process of breaking up with Matt. Jenna was writing the outline of her thesis. John was in the process of disposing of vampire corpses. Camille was fighting off the sedatives forced upon her. She kept chanting the same lines or repeatedly screaming no. 

On May 24th, John, who had believed Camille’s prophecy referred to the two vampires he killed with the help of a nearby lake, arrived at the Gilbert house to find his brother and sister-in-law dead after driving off a bridge; and his niece the sole survivor. Jenna and Jeremy sat outside Elena’s hospital room, while John tried to figure out how he could be so wrong and arrogant. Elena would be fine, physically, but mentally they were unsure as she showed all the signs of survivor’s guilt. The doctors were already talking Jenna through what she should do next. John contacted the hospital Camille stayed in, and the doctors there recommended for Camille to stay with them a little while longer. John agreed easily, and furious with himself most of all, he decided that a vampire hunting trip would be for the best. After careful consideration, he also left behind Camille’s book of prophecies. The man chose to hide the book in Miranda’s research. 

A year and a half later, Camille was finally being released from the hospital and into Jenna’s care. However, during Camille’s psychiatric stay, a lot has happened in the town of Mystic Falls. Elena and Jeremy and all their friends, having been dealing with vampires, witches, doppelgängers, werewolves, and a curse placed on an Original. Camille’s release was a date set in stone, the hospital saw no reason for her to continue staying with them and the Gilbert family’s money was starting to drain at the expense. Jenna had just finished arranging a plan for Elijah to pick up Miranda’s research and was now driving to pick up Camille.

For the first time in two years, Jenna saw her niece. This doppelgänger didn’t have any normal clothes aside from her hospital provided garbs. So she stood in those white, thin clothes and her hospital bracelet decorating her wrist. Her wavy hair was incredibly long, reaching her thighs in fact. Camille had refused any and all attempts at someone cutting her hair, so they just let her grow it out. But she still looked identical to Elena in every other way. Camille only carried a journal with her. Family photos bookmarking certain pages (and whatever was written in their was only privy to Camille herself). 

At this precise moment in time, John Gilbert was returning to Mystic Falls. Intent on preventing his daughter’s death. Jenna and Camille silently drove home to the Gilbert house where an anxious Jeremy awaited the arrival of his other older sister. The boy didn’t remember much about Camille, but the memories he did have were of the two of them happily playing together. Jeremy understood why Camille went away and he had a whole plan laid out about how he was going to be the greatest of brothers to her. He rationalized that it was not Camille’s fault for being born this way and hated how she had to spend years in a hospital for it. Although he slightly appreciated that Camille wasn’t there for all of Jeremy’s rebellious and reckless behaviors. Elena was currently staying with the Salvatore brothers, unaware of Camille’s impending arrival. 

Jenna and Camille arrived at the house and Jeremy rushes to greet them. The teen was unsure how to go about greeting Camille, however she solved that problem herself. Camille closed the distance between herself and Jeremy and crushed him in a hug. Now, it was only John who was aware that Camille wasn’t autistic, and the psychic conveyed how much she missed her baby brother with a hug. Shocking Jeremy with her intensity, the boy snapped back to reality by returning this crushing hug. It would be a long while before the two siblings released each other. (Jenna had gotten several photos of the event). 

The next morning, Elena and the two Salvatore brothers went to the Gilbert house after Elena had checked her phone. Jenna had sent her a photo of Jeremy hugging a girl, captioned with the text _where are you?_ Elena did not recognize Camille and fearing what this photo meant, she asked the Salvatores to accompany her to her house. The brothers acquiesced, and off they went. The Gilbert house was enjoying breakfast and Jenna explained to Jeremy how Camille had graduated online. She is a genius, and only handicapped by her “autism”. Elena unlocked the door to her house and immediately took a step back at the sight of her twin. The Salvatore brothers were confused and defensive at the sight of Elena’s shock. They both studied this stranger. Camille’s long hair had curtained her face, and it wasn’t until she turned her head to see who had arrived, did the brothers see her face. Another doppelgänger. 

Elena’s shock wore off when Camille dashed to hug her twin. Unprepared for the sudden hug, Elena nearly collapsed under the weight of it wasn’t for Damon intervening with a supportive hand. Jenna quietly explained to the brothers that Camille had been in the hospital before they had gotten into town because she had an... _episode_ that the deceased Gilbert’s weren’t capable of properly handling. The twins were busy in their crushing hug while Jenna took photos after explaining to the Salvatores about Camille’s autism. 

Camille only stopped the hug in order to make Jeremy join it. For the first time in years, the Gilbert siblings were together. Damon, feeling awkward around how much familial love was going around, interrupted the siblings hug by introducing himself when the group’s attention focused on him (after a perfectly executed use of the word _well_ ). He walked over to the Gilbert children and moved to shake Camille’s hand, however, the psychic shied away from the peaceful gesture, pulling Jeremy away with her. Camille knew that this was the man who snapped Jeremy’s neck, and she wasn’t as forgiving as Elena. Stefan decided now was a good time as any to introduce himself, and he started it off with an apology for his brother’s actions. 

Camille studied him for a moment, she had seen a glimpse of his future. The human blood he would drink in excess, the hybrid beast he would help, and all of his victims. And so she whispered thus; _There will be a red sky in the morning, one that offers thee the greatest warning, thy brother is felled by a deathly bite, the blood of a twice beast can make it right._

A vampire’s hearing could only fully hear the words Camille whispered. Not even Jeremy, who was standing right beside her could make out everything she had just said. The Salvatores were immediately confused by what they had just heard. Damon immediately wanted to ask her about it, however he remembered the situation and Camille’s circumstances. Stefan pondering and puzzled by what Camille just said, immediately mulled over her words. 

The vampires, who silently decided to take their leave of the Gilbert reunion, nodded to each other and Elena then left. Both attempting to decipher what Camille said, and both reaching the conclusion there was more to Camille then what they were told. Something supernatural. Stefan would have more time to puzzle over the matter than Damon, because that night Katherine trapped Stefan in the tomb with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

After the Gilberts had finished conversing, more Jeremy, Jenna, and Elena than Camille. Camille sat on the couch watching TV, Jeremy had left to go work on his homework, and Jenna and Elena were preparing Miranda’s research for the novelist coming to research their town. Just then the doorbell rang, and Jenna answered it. She, unbeknownst to her, had just invited in a great danger. Camille’s attention was fixed to the TV, she was busy trying to understand the Spanish soap opera she had accidentally turned on. It’s not that she didn’t understand the language, she did, it’s that she didn’t understand the human emotions and reactions going on. 

Elijah was once again stunned to see yet another human doppelgänger, _twins_ , he had muttered. He fixed his glare onto Elena, this was something unprecedented. Elena, unsure of how to explain Camille to Elijah, was saved the trouble by her oblivious aunt. 

“Elijah, these are my nieces, Elena and watching the TV is Camille.” Jenna introduced them, and Elena had a hard time controlling her scared and startled reaction upon seeing the _alive_ vampire.

“Hey, I’m Elijah.”

“Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic Falls.” Jenna elaborated more towards Elena, as she had mentioned early that she got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and her Historical Society.

“It’s a pleasure,” the man said congenitally to Elena and shook Elena’s hand. The poor girl was visibly nervous about the vampire and slowly shook his hand.

When she had heard her name, Camille looked away from the TV and found herself staring at Elijah. The Original, after introducing himself to Elena, moved to shake Camille’s hand. However, the other Gilbert women intercepted him. Confused by why the two would do so, he focused on Camille once again to see why. The psychic’s _long_ hair had obscured his initial view of her appearance, but after further inspection he noted her hospital garbs and the medical ID bracelet adorning her wrist. Though he didn’t understand why this would prevent a simple handshake. Jenna quiet explained to him that she had autism and wouldn’t shake his hand. It was to Jenna’s understanding that Camille would not shake anybody’s hand and her interaction with the Salvatore only proved that.

Feeling the need to focus the matter back to why Elijah had visited to begin with, Jenna politely stated, “So you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I could help you load it into your car.”

“Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow.” The man countered.

“Also a good plan.”

“Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna, Camille, and Elena...I hope to see you again sometime soon.” The hidden message in his goodbye was only made clear to Elena.

Elijah leaves and Elena rushes to Camille and grabs her hand, pulling her upstairs to Jeremy’s room. Right before Elena could knock, Elijah grabs her wrist and pulls Camille against him with his other hand. The message was clear with his gaze, _don’t say anything_.

In silence, Elijah pulls the two girls into Camille’s new bedroom. And shuts the door after the two are inside with him.

“What do you want?” Elena asked as she pulled Camille protectively behind her.

“I think it's time you two and I had a little chat.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Elijah and Elena stare at each other, while Camille hummed to herself. Elijah sat at the window sill of Camille’s new bedroom. The Original decided that he would gift the two who the small comfort of being close to the door.

“Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm.” Elijah spoke candidly.

“Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?” Elena argued, once more she pulled Camille behind her. The psychic wanted to move and look around the room. Her twin decided against this idea while a vampire was there.

“Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgänger exists, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that.”

“Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?” The doppelganger was confused by this information.

“Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse.”

“So, what is your goal?”

“Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle.”

At the mention of Klaus’ name, Camille jumped slightly. She stopped humming and started muttering incoherently. Elijah sparred her a glance before he turned his focus back onto Elena.

“Like you?”

“Not anymore.” He sighed. The Original was disgruntled by this, but Elijah, rationalized that it was all Klaus fault. He just wanted his family.

“You don't know where he is, do you? So you're trying to use me to draw him out.” Elena surmised.

“Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed.”

“How do I know you're telling the truth?” Defensiveness and suspicion laced the tone of her voice.

“If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead, and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal.”

“What kind of a deal?” Elena, after hesitating for a moment, stopped trying to keep Camille from Elijah’s reach.

Camille immediately sets about exploring the room. She was looking for her journal. Jenna had told her that she put it in her new room in the drawer next to her bed.

“Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed.” Elijah continued talking all the while Camille flipped through her journal.

“And then what?”

“Then I kill him.”

“Just like that?” Skepticism replaced suspicion as Elena questioned Elijah on his goal.

“Just like that. I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal.”

“How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?”

“I notice you have a friend; Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts.”

“You know witches.” Elena stated her realization.

“Together, we can protect everybody that matters to you. So, do we have a deal?”

“I need you to do one more thing for me.” The doppelgänger asked, she saw the opportunity to free Stefan.

(She and Camille watched a Spanish soap opera while Elena was trapped in the house since the afternoon. Bonnie was pleasantly surprised to see Camille again, but didn’t let that distract her from testing Elena. While Elena really wanted to watch a show that she could understand, she didn’t have the heart to take the remote from Camille. The psychic was so engrossed in the telenovela.)

“We're negotiating now?” Elijah questioned.

Before Elena could explain the circumstances of why she need Elijah’s witches, Camille rushed over to Elijah. She forced him to accept her journal and pointed to something written on the page. Both Elena and Elijah were confused but Elijah looked at what Camille was trying to get him to read.

_Four unsinkable boxes hold thy blood_

_Thine kin did not sink nor inurn with mud_

_For three vow once to their immortal clan_

_Which is not buried by the two-faced man_

Elijah reads it, then reads it again. The Original immediately tries to make sense of the jumbled riddle. He knows that the _two-faced man_ could only refer to Klaus, but what did the rest of the riddle mean? His focus was pulled away by Elena, the girl still wanted to free Stefan and whatever Camille had shown the Original didn’t matter to her. Camille’s focus shifted from Elijah to exploring the rest of her room.

Elijah wanted nothing more than to talk with Camille now, but business comes first. He closed the journal with a snap, and a photo fell to the floor. Elijah bent down to pick it up and read the description on the back of the photo. _The ~~alive~~ dead man of his word will break it. _He turned over the photo and saw that it was a picture of a younger Elena and Camille.

“Stefan is trapped in the tomb with Katherine.” Elena pulled his attention but to their unsettled business, “I need you to use your… _friends_ to get him released. The spell is too powerful for Bonnie to release it on her own. Please, do this for me and I’ll…I’ll stop trying to contact Klaus and do nothing like you want.”

Elijah puzzled over this for a second. He could use this as an opportunity to get to know Camille.

“Very well, my witches can do this. However, I want to know more about Camille in return. I want to talk with her.”

“What? Why?”

“Because Elena, Camille is not just a doppelgänger. She’s something _else_.” Elijah stated, “Now, do we have a deal?”

“Deal. Deal. Deal.” Camille muttered absentmindedly. She was messing with her lamp’s switch, however, Elijah accepted this confirmation.

The Original then pulled out his phone and called Dr. Martin and explained the job he needed done. He placed Camille’s journal on her bed, and before Elena could question him about what Camille is, he left.

Elena released a frustrated sigh and moved to inspect Camille’s journal, however, the psychic had grabbed it before Elena could. Camille placed it back in her bed’s drawer and went back to messing with the lamp, quietly humming to herself.

“Camille,” Elena called out, “Camille, what did Elijah mean? Do you know something? Something about the…supernatural?”

Camille continued humming, and Elena recognized the tune. It was the melody of the lullaby their mother would sing to them when they were little.

“Camille, please.” Elena begged, futilely. The doppelgänger was frustrated now, more than ever, over her twin’s autism. _If only she could just tell me_. Was the thought going through Elena’s head. Shaking the thought away, Elena decided to focus on the fact that Stefan would be free again. Then she would find a way to help Camille stay away from Elijah. The girl walked back to her own bedroom to wait in the mean-time.

Meanwhile, Elijah was having a wonderful discussion with Stefan and Katherine.

“Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened.” Elijah smirked before turning to Stefan and saying, “Your release has been requested.”

“What? By who?”

“The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However, we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. And Camille for that matter. Please.” The Original gestured for Stefan to walk out of the tomb,

“Come.”

“I can't.”

“Yes, you can. I've had the spell lifted.”

Stefan slowly steps out of the tomb, and upon seeing that he could Katherine tried to run out as well. Her attempt is stopped by Elijah as he compels her to remain in the tomb.

“As for you however,” the Original said to Katherine, “You should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are.

He then looks to Stefan once more and tells him, “You're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I'll keep mine.”

Elijah leaves, his mind now focusing on the riddle Camille gave him. _He didn’t bury them at sea…_

-

Elena and Stefan spent the night together, their minds not focusing on what has yet to come, but what the two are presently doing.

-

Damon and Rose would have spent their night similarly to how Stefan and Elena spent theirs, however, the wolf bite from Jules put a stop to that.

-

Camille’s mind was years away, it was in the past listening to her mother sing her to sleep, it was in the future watching her family die at the hands of a monster. It went beyond the present where she was humming and playing with her room’s lighting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Camille liked altering the future, because her entire existence altered it. She knew that she was not meant to be born. Her existence created a huge ripple in the water and Camille wanted to create more. Or at least she did when she was younger. The psychic had learned the hard way what _fixed moments_ in time were. The death of Miranda and Grayson was one of those _fixed moments_ and the death of the rest of her family would also be one of them.

All Camille would have left is Jeremy and she loved her little brother deeply. However, he does not have the connection that Camille shares with her twin. Elena and Camille share an indescribably bond that a person without a twin would not understand. No one without a twin would understand the separation anxiety, the non-verbal communication, and relief that comes with having another half in a world where most are born alone.

Therefore, while Elena, the Salvatores, and Rose were dealing with the consequences of a werewolf bite. While Jenna worked on her college courses and assignments. While John drove to Mystic Falls after answering a phone call meant for Isobel. While Elijah started making connections with the townsfolks and setting up his apartment. Camille and Jeremy were creating a bond of their own. A new connection between an older sister and younger brother, one that would result in separation anxiety, develop non-verbal communication, and relieve the ache of loneliness.

The pair spent their day playing video games, board games, watching TV, creating weird snack combinations, and enjoying each other’s company. Jeremy was thankful that he could spend time with Camille and that he could appreciate it now that he is no longer using drugs. Camille enjoyed that she could finally live this memory. She could not remember the first time that she _saw_ it, but it was one of her favorite memories to recall. This day will be one of the happiest memories Jeremy will ever remember right before the oncoming disasters and deaths.

At one point during their day, Camille felt someone staring at her. Jeremy decided to take a nap after feeling the aftermath of his sugar high. Camille decided it would be best if she went outside and the moment she stepped out onto the back porch, she met Elijah’s gaze before sitting on the porch swing.

“Good afternoon Miss Gilbert.” The Original politely greeted. However, if he was waiting for Camille to return the greeting, he would have to wait an eternity. Although he could, Elijah decided to get to the point of their meeting. Camille’s attention was fixed on the chiming coming from the wind chimes. She did not like it.

“Our last meeting has left me with some questions that I hope you can answer. For your sake, I shall ask them in the form of a polar question. Miss Gilbert—”

“Camille.” She called out without looking away from the wind chimes.

“Camille,” Elijah amended, “Are you a psychic?”

“Psychic? Yes, yes, yes!”

Elijah had not come across a psychic in a very long time, let alone one as powerful as Camille. The fact that she was both a psychic and a doppelganger seemed improbable; however, here she was. Gifted with knowledge that could and would alter the future. Knowledge that Elijah presently needed.

“Is my family still alive?”

“No! Dead. _Dead_. They are dead.”

Elijah laughed quietly to himself when he realized his mistake. “Ah, my apologizes Camille. I meant to ask you; Is it true that my family is not buried in the sea?”

Camille pulled her gaze from the wind chimes and looked at Elijah, “Yes. Family, always and forever…” And before Elijah could ask the girl for more information about the future. Camille jumped out of the swing and unhooked the wind chime. After she unhooked it, she dropped it. The ceramic wind chime shattered everywhere, and the sound awoke Jeremy and brought Jenna out of her room. The two hurried to check on Camille and Elijah muttered a quiet curse.

“Camille, I had hoped to speak with you more on this matter, but it appears our time is cut short. Next time we meet, I promise there will be no wind chime involved.” The Original lightly jokes, after all Camille had just gifted him with the knowledge and _hope_ that Elijah had not felt in a long time.

Jenna and Jeremy searched the living room and kitchen for Camille and when they did not find her or the source of the noise, they started calling out for her. Elijah hurriedly bid Camille goodbye and with his vampire speed left. Jeremy opened the patio door right after Elijah left and saw Camille standing in the middle of what was their wind chime.

“Hey, what are you doing out here?” The brother asked softly, hoping he could coax an answer from his sister.

Camille pointed at the ceramic pieces as if that properly conveyed her reason.

“Ah, I think I got it. You don’t like the wind chime. I understand, that thing has driven me up the wall countless times too. Although I have never had the guts to get rid of it like you did. Why don’t we go inside now that you’ve gotten rid of it?” Jeremy reasoned with Camille.

“Shoes…”

Jeremy looked down at his sister’s bare feet and once again laughed, “Troublemaker 101, also have an escape plan ready after you cause trouble.” He explained as he walked over to Camille and his shoes crushed some of the pieces. “I am going to carry you over the pieces, is that okay?”

Camille raised her arms and wrapped them around Jeremey’s neck, with ease the younger carried her to the patio door. Jenna sighed with relief seeing that her niece was unharmed (and that the annoying wind chime would never bother her again).

-

It was late into the night, Stefan had arrived at the Gilbert residence with John. Jeremy and Jenna had both gone to sleep about an hour ago. However, Camille stayed awake for the purpose of hugging her father. The moment the door was opened Camille nearly tackled John.

“Camille?” John questioned the teenager who was hugging him tightly, and after realizing who she was he shouted, “Camille! What are you doing here? I thought you were still in the hospital. I have missed you so much.”

Camille was probably the only person in Mystic Falls who missed John Gilbert. Everyone’s last memory of him were not remembered fondly. However, Camille remembered all the times that John visited her while he was in town. Those memories, those moments in time, Camille remembers how caring John was to her. She remembers John apologizing to her. That he was sorry she had to witness the death of her parents and then experience it. The psychic remembers these memories fondly because someone finally understood what led to how she became so broken.

“John, John, John! _The full moon, she will not be found by us._ Tell him!” She mumbled into his chest.

“Full moon?” Stefan asked out loud.

“You can probably guess by now that Camille is not just a doppelganger. She is also a psychic; however, her predictions will come out as riddles to us. The full moon means something else, it symbolizes something.” John explained to the vampire begrudgingly, as he and Camille moved to the living room couch.

Stefan was shocked by this, and he began to think more about the prediction that Camille had given him. Stefan had already solved it during his time in the tomb with Katherine. _Does this mean that Damon will be bitten by a werewolf and that a hybrid monster can save him?_ Stefan wondered.

“Camille,” John said interrupting Stefan’s thoughts, “Do you mean that we will not find Isobel?”

The girl nodded her head and quickly left the room to get her notebook. John would have followed but he knew that she would return. And not a moment later, she did with her journal in hand. She quickly opened to a page and handed the journal to John. However, before he could read it, Elena came home. Stefan went to greet her.

“I, um...I called Isobel.” Stefan told her.

“I know.”

“I'm sorry, I had to.”

“It's okay. Did you find her?”

John and Camille walked in at that moment and John answered for Stefan, “Not exactly. Hello Elena.”

“Uncle John.” The doppelganger stated in confusion. She saw her twin holding onto John’s arm and clutching her journal in her other hand.

“I think it’s time we talked.” John said.


End file.
